Allison's new life
by paulainreverse
Summary: Esta historia narra la vida de Allison despues de que haya llegado a Las Vegas y se halla establecido allí.
1. Capítulo 1

Welcome to the Rileys

Allison comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música, se acercó a la barra metálica y comenzó a hacer giros increíbles mientras decenas de personas la miraban. Llevaba ya un mes el La Vegas y no le había ido nada mal, llamaba a Doug casi a diario para contarle como iba su vida y hablarle de lo maravillosa que era esa ciudad. Él seguía sin aprobar el trabajo de Allison pero, como ella misma le había dicho, era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Al menos, desde que estaba allí había dejado la prostitución, el sueldo que tenía era muy alto en comparación al de New Orleáns, podía vivir en un buen piso, pagar todas las facturas y todavía le sobraba para darse algún capricho de vez en cuando.

Alguien gritó al fondo de la sala, ella no se desconcentró, bajó del pequeño escenario en el que se encontraba y comenzó a pasear entre los clientes de manera seductora, a continuación, volvió a subirse al escenario, apretó su cuerpo contra la fría barra metálica e hizo una acrobacia casi imposible de imaginar mientras los espectadores gritaban y aplaudían eufóricos. Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a uno de los asistentes que la miraba embelesado desde su mesa.

Hola, me llamo Cameron, te he visto bailar ahí dentro, eres muy buena.

Gracias. –Le dijo Allison sin dejar de caminar.

Esto… ¿cómo te llamas?

Lo miró de arriba abajo y decidió que no valía la pena arriesgarse, optó por no revelarle su verdadera identidad.

Me llamo Emily. –Respondió.

Un placer conocerte ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo?

Allison se paró en seco y lo miró, acto seguido dijo:

Mira, Cameron, agradezco tu intento de ligar conmigo o como quieras llamarlo pero la verdad es que estoy muy cansada, quizás en otra ocasión.

¡Ah! Está bien, vale… lo comprendo, bueno, la verdad es que no pretendía ligar contigo, de todas formas toma –sacó una pequeña tarjeta del bolsillo y se la dio- es mi tarjeta, soy escritor y necesito cierta información para mi novela, me vendría de perlas que tu me ayudases, llámame cuando tengas un rato libre.

Ella se quedó un momento mirando la tarjeta, luego la guardó en el bolsillo y sacó las llaves de su coche.

Está bien, te llamaré cuando pueda.

Gracias. –Dijo el escritor mientras sonreía.

Que pases una buena noche. –Dijo ella mientras abría el coche y se metía dentro.

Lo mismo digo.

Allison le dirigió una última sonrisa y acto seguido arancó el motor, condujo hasta el pequeño apartamento en el que se alojaba. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta, tiró al suelo la mochila en la que llevaba la escasa ropa que utilizaba en sus actuaciones, fue hacia la cama y se dejó caer. Ni siquiera se desvistió o desmaquilló, estaba tan cansada que en ese momento no podía pensar en nada que no fuera dormir, esa noche se le había hecho especialmente larga. Sabía que debía llamar a Doug pero pensó que a él no le importaría que la llamada la realizara al día siguiente. Esa noche soñó con Cameron, a eso de las 9:00 se despertó, estaba sudando y respiraba entrecortadamente, había tenido otra pesadilla. Se encontraba de nuevo en New Orleáns, cuando Doug no había aparecido todavía, estaba trabajando en el club cuando un nuevo cliente entró, se lo llevó a la habitación y allí le contó la verdad sobre quien era, resultó que ese hombre era un policia, la detuvieron y la metieron en la carcel.

Se levantó de la cama y fue directa al baño, se dio una ducha y cuando hubo terminado se preparó algo de comer. Después decidió llamar a Doug y hablarle sobre lo que había pasado a noche.

Ya sabes que confío plenamente en ti, lo que me preocupa es que esa persona no sea quien dice ser y te pase algo malo, ya sabes que si necesitas algo estamos aquí.

Lo sé, muchas gracias, en serio, si tengo algún problema te llamaré, pero ahora tengo que colgar.

Está bien, cuídate.

Una vez que colgó sacó la tarjeta que Cameron le había dado la noche anterior y marcó el número que aparecía impreso, esperó unos segundos y al final concertó una cita con el escritor ese mismo día, a la hora de comer en un restaurante cercano al club en el que ella trabajaba.

A la hora acordada ella se presentó en el lugar y lo vio sentado en una mesa que estaba al fondo, llevaba una camiseta blanca y una chupa negra por encima que contrastaba con sus ojos azules y combinaba con su pelo rubio, no tenía la apariencia del típico escritor, se acercó a él.

- Hola, ¿llego tarde?

Él levantó la vista de unos folios que había estado revisando hasta el momento y sonrió.

No, yo he llegado pronto, siéntate. –Dijo mientras señalaba la silla vacía.

Bueno y… ¿en que consiste todo esto? –Preguntó ella.

Verás, necesito documentarme para escribir mi novela, va a tratar de una bailarina que trabaja en un club… poco recomendable, por asi decirlo y que tras una serie de circunstancias, después de haber vivido en la miseria y haber padecido mas de un infortunio, alcanza una buena vida, mucho mejor de la que lla había soñado jamás.

¿Y que pinto yo en todo esto?

Pues… necesito que me cuentes cosas… de tu profesión, tengo que conocerla a fondo para poder crear un personaje realista.

Ajá, entiendo aunque… no sé por qué tienes que preguntarme a mí, hay miles de chicas en Las Vegas que hacen lo mismo que yo, incluso tu mismo podrías trabajar en un club como esos.

Lo sé, pero la protagonista es un personaje femenino y para que sea más real necesito que una mujer me cuente con detalle como es ese mundo.

Está bien, esto irá para largo ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? –Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre la mesa.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Estuvieron hablando un largo rato, Allison le contó casi toda su vida, omitiendo, claro está, las peores partes o las que podían revelar quién era en realidad. Sentía que podía confiar en él pero su naturaleza desconfiada le impedía contarle toda la verdad, estuvieron hablando hasta la noche, entonces Allison le dijo:

Ha sido genial hablar contigo, la verdad es que no me sentía tan bien desde hace mucho.

Lo mismo digo –respondió él mientras sonreía.

Tengo que irme, voy a llegar tarde a trabajar.

Ah… está bien, me gustaría hablar contigo de vez en cuando.

¿No tienes suficiente con todo lo que te he contado?

No he dicho que quiera quedar por trabajo.

Allison se sonrojó ¿estaba ligando con ella? Ya no recordaba la última vez que alguien había hecho eso con ella, no les hacía falta porque ella misma se ofrecía, eso sí, a cambia de una gran suma de dinero. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas y sacó la cartera para pagar su parte de la comida.

¿Te veré por el club?

Sí, iré de vez en cuando, llámame si necesitas algo.

No te preocupes, sé cuidar de mi misma.

Lo sé, por lo que me has contado, he deducido que eres una chica muy fuerte.

Supongo que es así –respondió mientras dejaba un poco de dinero sobre la mesa, acto seguido cogió una servilleta y un bolígrafo y escribió algo sobre ella, a continuación se lo tendió a Cameron.- Es mi número de teléfono, espero verte pronto.

Lo mismo digo –dijo él mientras guardaba cuidadosamente la servilleta en un bolsillo.

Allison volvió a mirar el reloj.

Joder, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo, hasta la próxima.

Adiós –dijo el escritor mientras la veía marchar.

Esa noche Allison no se lo pudo quitar de la cabeza, habían estado hablando muchísimo tiempo y se sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida. No sabía bien lo que aquello significaba ¿es que acaso se estaba enamorando? No, eso era una estupidez, ella no sabía lo que era el amor y nunca lo sabría. De repente se torció un pie y calló al suelo, se agarró el tobillo, le dolía mucho pero no podía parar ahora, tenía que terminar su turno o la echarían y sabía bien que no encontraría un trabajo tan bueno como ese. Continuó con el número a pesar de que el dolor del tobillo le impedía realizar los movimientos con naturalidad y ligereza. Cuando su turno finalmente terminó respiró aliviada, entró a la pequeña habitación que las bailarinas utilizaban para cambiarse y se sacó los zapatos de plataforma que llevaba, tenía el tobillo morado y muy inchado, no podía conducir así y tampoco podía volver a casa caminado. Entonces se acordó de que tenía el número de Cameron en la cazadora, se acercó hasta ella y sacó la tarjeta que el escritor le había dado la noche anterior al final de su turno. Marcó los números y esperó a que contestara.

¿Diga?

Hola Cameron, soy Allison, verás he tenido un problema.

Cameron escuchó atentamente lo que ella le decía.

No te preocupes, ahora mismo voy para allá, tengo que llevarte al hospital, puede que te hayas roto el tobillo.

Está bien.

A los cinco minutos de haber hablado con él Cameron ya estaba entrando por la puerta de la pequeña habitación.

- Tiene mala pinta –dijo mientras miraba el tobillo de la bailarina.

- ¿Crees que se ha roto?

- No lo sé, pero lo mejor será que nos aseguremos, vamos.

La cogió en brazos y comenzó a andar hacia la salida. La metió con delicadeza en el asiento del copiloto de su coche y luego condujo hasta el hospital.

No está roto, es solo un fractura, tendrás que reposar un par de días.

¿¡Qué! ¿Quiere decir que no podré bailar en dos días?

Eso me temo. –Dijo el doctor.

No, ¿no puede hacer algo para que se cure antes? No puedo estar tanto tiempo sin trabajar.

No hay otra forma, necesita reposo, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero te aviso que será peor si bailas, puede producirse una lesión mayor y mucho peor.

Allison suspiró ¿es que no entendían que no podía pasarse dos días sin hacer su número? La echarían aún sabiendo que estaba lesionada.

- Te haré un justificante para el trabajo –dijo el doctor mientras escribía, cuando terminó le tendió el papel.- Le enfermera te dará unas muletas.

Allison salió de la sala cojeando, mientras seguía a la enfermera, Cameron se levantó en cuanto la vio salir.

¿Qué te ha dicho?

Que lo he fracturado, tengo que estar un par de días sin bailar, reposando.

Entonces nos es demasiado grave.

¿¡Qué no! No puedo faltar dos días Cameron, van a echarme.

Entonces ¿irás mañana?

No tengo otra opción, o me arriesgo o me dan la patada y no voy a encontrar un trabajo tan bueno como este. –Dijo mientras cogía las muletas que le daba la enfermera y comenzaba a andar hacia la salida.

Allison no lo hagas.

¡Tengo que salvar mi trabajo Cameron!

El escritor suspiró mientras le habría la puerta del coche y comenzaba a conducir siguiendo las indicaciones de Allison, cuando llegaron a su apartamento él subió las bolsas de la bailarina. Una vez que estuvieron dentro dejó las bolsas en el suelo del piso y dijo.

Lo he estado pensando, y no puedo dejar que arriesgues tu salud por un estúpido trabajo.

¿¡Estúpido! – Gritó furiosa Allison.- ¿¡Es que estás ciego! ¡Es lo mejor que he tenido hasta ahora!

¿¡Cómo puedes decir que ese trabajo es bueno! ¡Te explotan noche tras noche! ¡Si fueras una adulta madura lo dejarías!

¡Ese es el problema! ¡Qué no soy una adulta! –Dijo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena seguir ocultandole la verdad, ya no.- Te mentí, no tengo 22 años, acabo de cumplir los 17, me escapé de casa cuando tenía 15 años y lo único que pude hacer fue entrar en un puto club de strippers y desnudarme. Pero no podía vivir solo con eso, así que comencé a prostituirme, llevo toda mi adolescencia huyendo de la policía y con miedo a que cualquier día vengan a por mi y me metan en la carcel. –Dijo a punto de llorar.

Cameron estaba paralizado ¿era eso verdad? ¿O era fruto de la imaginación de Allison? ¿Realmente se había enamorado de una niña de 17 años?

¿Todo eso es cierto?

Allison asintió, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar.

¿Vas a publicarlo o a llamar a la policía?

No podría aunque pudiera.

¿Cómo que no? Es solo una llamada ¿por qué no?

Porque te quiero. –Dijo al tiempo que veía como ahora era Allison la que se quedaba paralizada.

¿Qué has dicho?

Que te quiero, que estoy enamorado de ti y no me importa la edad que tengas o lo que hayas hecho. Quiero estar contigo.

Ella se quedó quieta, mirándolo y entendió que ella sentía lo mismo.

Yo también… te quiero Cameron.

Cameron se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, ella hizo lo mismo, estuvieron besándose durante un largo rato, no querían nada más, lo único que querían era estar allí, en ese preciso instante no necesitaban nada más, solo estar juntos, besándose. Entonces Allison comprendió que a pesar de todo existen las segundas oportunidades y que siempre habrá gente dispuesta a ayudarte. Que siempre existe alguien que te quiere.

Y supo que Cameron era el amor de su vida, y que nunca lo dejaría escapar.

Cameron sintió como ella sonreía y sonrió también mientras le surruraba _Te quiero._


End file.
